My Makoto
by bms408
Summary: Haru doesn't like sharing his boyfriend too much MakoHaruRin / Marinka
It was a simple request. An obscure and out of the blue request, but still a simple one. A challenge was made and the challenge was won, letting said request be granted.

Rin had won their race fair and square, but that didn't stop Haru from being outrageously jealous of the events unfolding in front of him. Haru couldn't remember why he would let such a thing happen. Rin was riding Makoto's face while Makoto ate out Rin's ass like it was a girl's cunt.

"Makoto…" Rin softly moaned.

Haru should have known making this bet was a mistake. After all the convincing him and Rin had to do to get Makoto to take part in their competition, he sure seemed eager about it now. It made Haru mad to see that Makoto was enjoying it so much. Haru soon realized that he didn't like sharing his boyfriend, even if it was for one occasion.

"Makoto…" Rin moaned again, a little louder this time as pre-cum dripped onto Makoto's collar bone. He had his hands resting on Makoto's chest, holding himself up. Shivers ran up his spine as he received the best rim job he's ever gotten. His insides felt hot and he wanted more.

Haru decided he had done enough watching and decided to join the fun. He kneeled down in between Makoto's legs and could obviously see that Makoto was as hard as a rock in his jeans. He undid Makoto's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, freeing Makoto's aching cock. Haru bit his bottom lip in anticipation as he brought his face down towards the hot flesh. He dragged his tongue from the base of Makoto's cock to the tip agonizingly slow, causing Makoto to shutter. He put the tip in his mouth and began to lightly suck on the head. He wanted to get Makoto's attention and luckily for him, he knew all of Makoto's weak spots. He put his hands on Makoto's inner thighs and started to rub circles with his thumbs as he continued to suck on the head of Makoto's cock.

"H. Haru…" Haru heard Makoto sigh, giving him a feeling of accomplishment. However, the feeling didn't last long because Makoto went right back to what he was initially doing with Rin. Haru had to up the ante. He took as much of Makoto's cock as he could before hitting the back of his throat and massaged Makoto's inner thighs. Haru knew that Makoto could get off from stimulation on his inner thighs alone, so getting blown on top of that should easily get his attention. Or so Haru thought.

"Oh… Makoto…" Rin sighed. "It feels so good…"

Rin was still getting most of Makoto's attention and Haru wasn't happy about that. He decided to take things another step further. He stood up and kicked off his pants and jammers. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he and Makoto kept in the bedside table and squeezed some of it on to his fingers. He leaned over the side of the bed and then proceeded to impatiently finger and stretch himself. He had done it so quickly he believed Rin and Makoto didn't even notice. He crawled back over to Makoto and positioned himself over Makoto's cock. Without any warning, he thrust himself down on Makoto's cock, which was tight and painful due to his half-assed job of prepping himself. "H. Haru!" Makoto exclaimed as he threw his head back, his voice a mix of shock and pleasure.

Haru had to stop and take a moment to adjust before he started slowly moving his hips up and down. It pleased him to see Makoto move his face away from Rin to gasp or moan every so often. He began to pick up the pace in order to get more of Makoto's attention but soon realized that he'd have to get Rin out of the way if he really wanted the attention. Haru reached his hand out and grabbed the base of Rin's cock.

"Haru!" Rin gasped at the sudden shock of Haru's cold hand touching him. Haru leaned forward and sloppily kissed him to shut him up.

The two heatedly made out as Haru began to jack Rin off. As their kisses got wetter, Haru's hand moved faster and tugged harder. He found himself actually enjoying their current positions. He felt a tinge of satisfaction when Rin would turn his head away to stutter his name or when he felt Rin's cock spasm in his hand. He had never seen Rin so easy to control and he was more than willing to take advantage of that. He felt Rin stiffen and watched as his muscles began to tighten, which could only mean one thing. Haru quickly grabbed the base of Rin's cock, preventing his orgasm.

"H. Haru... please…" Rin pleaded, desperate for his release. "Just let me come…"

Haru took a moment to take in Rin's desperate features. His cheeks were flushed, his eyelids drooped, and tears welled in his eyes. It was a much different picture than the sadistic, egomaniac smirk that he always gave him. Haru decided enough was enough and with a few more tugs, Rin came hard all over Makoto's chest and stomach. Barely being able to hold his own weight on his knees anymore, Rin climbed off of Makoto and collapsed on to the bed next to him.

With Rin finally out of the way, Haru leaned forward to passionately lock lips with his boyfriend. He pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on Makoto's. He finally had all of Makoto's attention again and he loved it. He began to ride Makoto even harder than he was before. He loved listening to Makoto's moans every time he thrust himself down. Makoto was always loud during sex, and that was probably Haru's favorite part.

Soon enough, Haru felt Makoto start thrusting up as he thrust down. Chills ran up his spine as Makoto started hitting his sweet spots; it was enough to make him let out a low moan, which only encouraged Makoto to take it further. He began aiming directly for Haru's prostate and when he hit it, Haru started seeing stars. Haru began to moan louder and louder every time the organ was rubbed up against. When Makoto stopped thrusting, Haru took the initiative back and continued to hit his prostate using Makoto's cock. After only a handful of thrusts, Haru drove himself to his climax, spilling his cum all over Makoto's stomach along with Rin's. However, he continued to ride Makoto in order to make him come as well.

"Haru wait." Makoto said, struggling to keep himself composed. "I'm not wearing a condom. It'll make a mess."

"Makoto." Haru said and that was all he needed to say for Makoto to know that a mess was the last thing on Haru's mind. Haru continued to fuck himself while Makoto gave the occasional thrust up. Not long after, Makoto's release spilled into Haru, making him let out a final breathy moan.

Haru removed himself and lied down on the side of Makoto opposite to Rin, resting his head on his shoulder. Rin crawled up and rested his head on Makoto's other shoulder. The three laid silently in the hot sticky mess until Haru spoke up and shocked both Rin and Makoto.

"We should definitely do this again."


End file.
